Protective
by FanWriter02
Summary: The visiting Chief's daughter is beautiful and the picture of beauty, following Hiccup wherever he goes. And he, being the kindhearted person he is, can't tell her off. But Astrid's not about to stand this for much longer. One-shot.


unckie asked: Can you maybe do a fanfic of a jealous Astrid? Reading your fanfic as soon as they are up just fills my depressed mind with elation!

 _Awww thank you! I hope this will do, and I'm so sorry it took me this long. :) This takes place before HTTYD 2 but after RTTE._

 **Protective**

The girl was younger then she was, only sixteen but a beauty to behold for such a young age. A petite and curvy shape, clothed with a white dress that fell just above her knees with a leather bodice that fit her like a corset. It only ended in accenting her attractive figure all the more. The billowy sleeves were- according to that little heathen- "all the rage" back in her home country on the mainland.

Astrid hand't felt such a feeling in a long time. Not since they'd first met Heather. And she hated this feeling.

She had dearly hoped she'd never feel it again. A burning and churning in her stomach, making her feel hot and irritable. She'd snapped at poor Stormfly earlier that morning simply because that girl had put her in a sour mood.

And now she watched from a tall window of the dragon stables, standing on Stromfly's back as she peered over the edge. Hiccup was talking amiably, and it was clear even from such a distance that he was stuttering. He was uncomfortable, that was certain. Made clearer by the almost frantic gestures he made with his hands.

And the girl… Kari… (Of course she'd have a pretty name like _that_ ) was nodding as she listened, hands held behind her back and eyes wide in wonder. _Dang it_ , she looked way too innocent.

Astrid so badly wanted to hate her. But the girl hadn't necessarily done anything wrong. She was just… _there_. Always there. Hiccup's little shadow ever since she and her father arrived two days ago. Astrid had barely gotten a word in edge wise.

Frowning, she slid down to sit on Stormfly's recently polished saddle, letting her chin dip into her hand as her other, still holding a brush, rested in her lap.

Stormfly chirped curiously as she tilted her head in a bird like manner, giving a dragony smile.

"I just don't know what to do." Astrid huffed. "I want to kick that girl to the end of the archipelago, but she's the chief's daughter so I can't even say a cross word to her."

Stormfly hummed understandably. Astrid only wished she knew if the dragon knew what she was talking about, or if she was thinking about some handsome dragon herself.

"And Hiccup is just too kindhearted to tell her to leave him alone!" Astrid exclaimed. "Your realize I've barely talked to him? The one time I did he couldn't even reply before that little hussy was dragging him off."

Stormfly appeared to be chortling, earning her a glare from her rider.

"I'm not standing for this." Astrid jumped down into the straw, tossing the brush into the wooden bucket by the door before trotting out the door. "Time to talk to the chief."

Stoick was found in the village square, speaking with Chief Ivar as he motioned towards the fire prevention system suspended above one of the buildings. Stoick said something, causing Ivar to burst into a boisterous laugh.

Feeling guilty for intruding, but upset enough to ignore it, Astrid came up behind them and tapped Stoick's shoulder. He swung around in surprise, but upon seeing her his face broke into a broad smile as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ivar, I'd like you to meet Astrid Hofferson, one of our best warriors." His voice was proud and his grin wide. Ivar nodded with a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Hofferson."

"Likewise, Chief Ivar." Astrid gnawed on her lower lip, hoping he wouldn't be offended by her attitude. "Chief, can I speak to you alone… please?"

His expression switched to concerned, and without hesitation he nodded and excused himself, leading Astrid closer to a more private area by one of the huts.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Astrid crossed her arms, feeling like some sort of fool. Clearing her throat, she spoke calmly. "It's Kari."

"Kari? Is she in trouble-?"

"No, she _is_ the trouble."

Stoick's face was fixed in one of confusion, before the furrowed lines of his forehead smoothed out into an understanding smirk. "Ah, I see. Has Hiccup been with her all day?"

"And all of yesterday. He's like a fish on a hook." Astrid grumbled. Staring at the ground in frustration, she humphed. "Wherever he goes, she goes. Not to mention she's been staring at him with puppy eyes. I can almost see her drooling."

Astrid was surprised by Stoick's loud laugh, looking up with wide eyes of bewilderment. "Chief, I'm serious!"

He huffed in amusement, one arm leaning against the building as he got control of himself. "Oh, dear… I see we're a little jealous."

"I am NOT jealous." Astrid replied defensively. "I'm merely… protective."

"Good derivative, save that for my son." Stoick chuckled, patting her arm. "I'll have a talk with Irav. I'll send Hiccup to meet you in the Forge."

"Thank you, sir." Astrid sighed with a relieved smile.

Thank goodness Gobber wasn't at the Forge, she wasn't up to his teasing. So she made her way to Hiccup's little section where it comprised entirely of his own creations. Piles of leather, spare tail fins, and many little tiny and intricately designed pieces of metal were strewn throughout the area. Astrid paused by the wooden table and jumped up to sit on its ledge, waiting patiently for Hiccup to arrive.

There was a soft shuffling from the back room, then the door swung open as Hiccup ducked inside. He fell back against the door, eyes flicking from place to place until they landed on her. His face broke into a grin and his eyes sparkled happily.

"Well, hello there, stranger." Astrid muttered in pretend hurt. "Long time no see."

"I'm sorry, Ast, really."

Astrid sniffed. "That means a lot."

Hiccup laughed nervously as he drew nearer, gently covering her hand with his. His other rose to her cheek tugging her closer. "Does this mean more?" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Astrid hummed against him until he pulled away. Smiling, she stared into his eyes. "I missed you, you big oof."

"Why thank you." He pecked a kiss to her cheek before helping her down. "I missed you two. But I didn't want to offend her… she is quite nice." There was a tease in his voice.

She jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp in alarm.

"Were you jealous!?"

"Absolutely not. I was _protective._ " Astrid crossed her arms and stalked a few steps away. "How did you get rid of her?"

"Thankfully, my Dad came and rescued me. He pawned her off to Snotlout, who was more than happy to oblige."

"I'm sure." Astrid snorted. Turning back around she shook her head with a playful grin. "Next time, just simply tell them you have a girlfriend, alright?"

He drew her closer, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her hand. "Absolutely." He breathed.


End file.
